TC-11 "Brick" Grenade Launcher
The TC-11 "Brick" Grenade Launcher is a weapon that appears in System Shock 2. It is the most basic heavy weapon in the game. Unlike the earlier generations of launchers, the TC-11 utilizes a reverse polarization magnetic launching mechanism instead of compressed gas. It is one of the most useful weapons in the game, dealing large amount of damage to almost any type of enemy - provided the right ammo is used. Grenades of all kind are fairly plentiful throughout the whole game. A Marine can choose to start the game with this weapon. Many players find it first in the Hydroponics Deck Sector B. However, there is also a broken Grenade Launcher in the MedSci Deck's Crew Quarters. Requirements The Grenade Launcher requires Heavy Weapons skill level 1 to operate. No research is required. Ammunition Types Damage Table Note: Proximity and Disruption grenades have the same damage type as Standard grenades. Firing Modes *'Contact Detonation' - The grenades will explode on impact. *'Bounce Detonation' - The grenades will bounce around and explode three seconds later. Modifications *'Upgrade 1' - Increases clip size (6 to 9) and increased damage 100%. *'Upgrade 2' - Increases projectile speed by 50%, reduces reload time by 2/3, and increases damage bonus to a total of 128%. Strategies *The Grenade Launcher is the most powerful weapon (damage per shot) in System Shock 2, assuming the player fulfils the following requirements: **As a Level 1 weapon, it gains a damage bonus of 75% when the player reaches Heavy Weapons skill Level 6; **It gains an extremely high amount of bonus damage from modifications; **The Sharpshooter O/S Upgrade provides this weapon an extra damage of 35%; http://www.ttlg.com/forums/showthread.php?s=&threadid=9964 **When the right ammunition is used, it can deal bonus damage to nearly any existing enemy. * Grenade Hybrids have a decent chance of having 3 frag grenades on their corpse after being killed. Because Grenade Hybrids are a common, respawning enemy in the later levels, this makes frag grenade ammo for the grenade launcher a renewable resource (similar to shotgun slugs for the 10 Gauge Shotgun, which are routinely dropped by Shotgun Hybrids). *Although ammo for this weapon is plentiful, it's actually hard to stack a large amount of a specific type of grenades. Players who mainly use it are likely to purchase ammo on later stages, and hence it may not an ideal weapon on higher difficulties. **Regardless of difficulty, users of this weapon should choose the Replicator Expert O/S Upgrade as soon as they have a need to purchase grenades. *Every replicator selling EMP Grenades is broken, and EMP Grenade clips will not be available until that replicator is hacked. Try to make every EMP Grenade count unless you are able to purchase them. *On Command Deck, the quest-related Replicator in Shuttle control sells Incendiary Grenade clips, and is normally the last chance to buy them before entering the Body of the Many. *Take note that (strangely enough) EMP Grenades do not damage SHODAN's shields at all. *Since Disruption Grenades are unaffected by modifications, Fragmentation Grenades are, in fact, superior to them. *Proximity Grenades have a chance to explode before enemies get into the blast radius, and cannot be recovered, making them impractical as traps. However, they can be used as a weaker variant of Fragmentation Grenades, and eliminate a group of Grubs or Protocol Droids. Bugs/Glitches *Normally, Modification level 1 of any weapon increases its damage by 10%, but that of the Grenade Launcher increases its damage by 100%http://www.gamefaqs.com/pc/185706-system-shock-2/faqs/41882. *Disruption Grenades do not gain any damage bonus from modifications. *The Sharpshooter O/S Upgrade normally increases the damage of an ranged weapon by 15%, but gives the Grenade Launcher an extra damage of 35%. Gallery Ss2 013.jpg Trivia *The Grenade Launcher has more ammunition types than any other weapon in System Shock 2. References ---- Category:Heavy Weapons Category:System Shock 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons